


Research

by Branch



Series: Seishin [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross fields some odd questions from her new boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

Maria snuck a sidelong glance at her superior. The Minister had been pausing to stare off into space more often than usual today, and she was starting to get just a bit worried.

She was also starting to think she should have kept Havoc-chuui pinned to the wall a lot longer while she pressed information on her new position out of him.

When the Minister spoke, without that abstracted expression altering in the slightest, she was so startled she jumped.

“Ross-kun,” he murmured, not seeming to notice. “What do women really want?”

Maria stared. “I beg your pardon?”

“No, really.” He leaned his chin on a fist. “In the long term.”

She told herself sternly to pull it together. It was, after all, just barely possible that this was an inquiry in the line of work. “What anyone wants, for the most part,” she essayed cautiously. “A comfortable life; a family and children, usually; fulfilling work; someone to share it all with…” She trailed off, eyes narrowing. Didn’t he have someone who fit in with most of this, already? Or almost have her… “Do you really think it’s better to ask your assistant about this than your housemate?”

The corners of his mouth curled up at her suddenly suspicious tone. “It seemed wise to have the widest possible information base,” he answered with a virtuous air.

She’d thought so. “If you’re having problems, Sir, you should talk directly to the woman involved,” she told him firmly.

His gaze sharpened again. “Should I?” He gave her a long look. “Well, that answers the question after all, doesn’t it?” He straightened in his chair and shoved the random bit of paper he’d been doodling on out of the way. “Anything in the mail bag I should take care of right away?”

Maria smiled with relief. He was back to normal. “Yes, Sir, one item. Hakuro-taisho mentions the garrison closest to New Ishvar would like permission for soldiers to visit the city while off-duty. I would have returned that one with a veto, given your policy, but since it’s directly from him…” She shrugged.

The Minister’s eyes turned icy. “He wants to change that policy, does he? Very well. They can visit.” He leaned back and folded his hands. “No more than three at a time, sidearms only, and I’ll hang the first soldier who’s involved in an incident of any kind in any way.”

Maria swallowed and reached for her pen to note the terms down. “Yes, Sir.”

She wished Lisa Hawkeye luck.

**End**


End file.
